Her ideal man
by violettepoete
Summary: Une visite de Zoé au groupe Lightman éclaircit bien des choses...


Auteur: Violette Poète

Résumé: Une visite de Zoé éclaircit bien des choses.

Genre: Romance

Note: Merci à ma correctrice, Meloe-bkl!

Prière de ne pas publier cette fic sans mon autorisation

Bonne lecture!

**Her ideal man**

En pénétrant dans son bureau, le docteur Cal Lightman comprit la micro expression de Heidi quand elle lui avait dit que quelqu'un s'y trouvait déjà.

Zoé l'y attendait et se tourna lorsqu'il franchit le seuil de la porte. Il marqua un léger temps d'arrêt et s'avança.

«Hey Zoé.

-Salut Cal.»

Il contourna son bureau et l'invita à s'asseoir d'un geste.

«Qu'est-ce qui t'amène? lui demanda t-il.

-Je venais juste prendre de tes nouvelles.»

Lightman secoua la tête et rejeta immédiatement l'idée.

«Tu ne viens jamais "juste" prendre de mes nouvelles.

-Je suppose que les gens peuvent changer, répliqua t-elle.

-Tu mens vraiment très mal pour une avocate.

-Ok, fit-elle, avec un sourire. Soyons francs. Je vois quelqu'un.»

Son ex-mari ne parut pas particulièrement surpris et Zoé se dit que ce n'était pas étonnant, qu'il avait dû le savoir dès le moment où il était entré dans la pièce. Un bras soutenant sa tête, il reprit son interrogatoire:

«Je le connais pour que tu viennes m'en parler?

-Non.»

Elle détourna la tête et Cal comprit que, bien qu'elle dise la vérité, il y avait autre chose qu'elle avait du mal à admettre. Zoé aurait voulu qu'il parle, dise n'importe quoi, au lieu de quoi, il continua simplement à la fixer, comme s'il essayait de lui arracher tous ses secrets. Evidemment, il resta silencieux. Elle inspira un grand coup avant de lancer:

«Je viens de la part d'Emily.»

Cal se redressa sur son fauteuil et elle le devança.

«Elle va bien. Je crois que, continua t-elle d'une voix hésitante, pour ce sujet en particulier, elle préférait...

-Que tu m'en parles? acheva Cal.»

Elle acquiesça, soulagée. Mais il se taisait désespérément, aussi dut-elle continuer et lança d'une traite.

«Elle s'inquiète à propos de ta vie sentimentale.»

_"Touché!"_, pensa t-elle, avec délectation, lorsque les sourcils de Cal semblaient vouloir attendre le plafond.

«Notre fille de seize ans s'inquiète de ma vie sentimentale?

-Et bien, comme tu n'as pas eu relations stables depuis notre divorce, elle...»

L'arrivée de Foster dans le bureau l'empêcha de poursuivre. Relevant la tête des fiches qu'elle tenait, cette dernière prit la parole.

«Cal, on a... »

Sa collègue s'interrompit et se crispa en l'apercevant.

«Zoé.

-Gillian.»

Lightman avait pris la sage résolution de rester neutre dans le conflit entre les deux femmes, quel qu'il puisse être. Il regardait habituellement leurs échanges de la même façon qu'un spectateur de tennis. Son ex-femme fit mine de se lever.

«Je peux...

-Non, non. la stoppa Foster avec un sourire forcé. C'est de la compta et ça peut nous prendre du temps... Je reviendrais plus tard.»

Elle tourna les talons et quitta la pièce. Zoé croisa le regard de Cal et commenta:

«Elle me déteste.»

Quand ils étaient encore mariés, elles avaient toutes deux fait des efforts, mais depuis le divorce, elles cachaient à peine leur froideur l'une envers l'autre.

«Tu ne l'apprécies pas non plus. lui fit-il remarquer.

-Je croyais qu'elle était une menace pour notre mariage.»

Il choisit de renoncer à savoir en quoi exactement Foster aurait pu l'être, et, sans la quitter des yeux, répliqua:

«En fin de compte, on a été assez grand pour le briser nous-mêmes.»

Un voile de nostalgie passa sur le visage de Zoé, mais elle pensa à autre chose et sourit.

«On a parlé de Gillian, aussi.»

Toujours ce silence, cette attente... Elle avait adoré l'époque où ce calme ne la dérangeait pas. Aujourd'hui, elle ne savait pas si elle voulait le mettre à terre ou l'embrasser. Elle opta pour l'alternative.

«En fait, Emily se demandait... pourquoi tu ne l'invitais pas à sortir?»

Malgré la presque jalousie qui l'envahissait à cette idée, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de s'interroger, elle aussi. Il était évident qu'il y avait quelque chose entre eux... Il la regarda, comme si elle était purement et simplement folle et elle sentit la colère enfler en elle. Elle le fusilla du regard.

«Ne pense même pas à nier ce que ta propre fille a vu.»

Bien sûr, Cal avait songé à mentir, il faisait ça si bien. Il pensa à Gillian. Elle était importante pour lui, ça, c'était sûr...

«Alors?»

La voix de son ex-femme le ramena sur Terre et la vérité sortit de sa bouche sans qu'il ait l'occasion de la retenir.

«Elle mérite mieux.»

Étonné lui-même par ce qu'il venait de dire, il n'en remarqua pas moins la surprise sur le visage de Zoé. Une seconde plus tard, ce fut non pas de la colère ou de la gêne, en fait, elle semblait... Vexée. Elle l'était. Et un soupçon de tristesse la traversa comme un frisson. Tristesse de ne pas avoir été, elle, l'Intouchable, celle qui était trop bien. Elle se reprit, lui sourit et se leva en ramassant sa serviette.

-Quoi qu'il en soit, tu devrais en parler à Emily. Je dois y aller, j'ai du travail et toi, tu as de la comptabilité.

Elle appuya intentionnellement sur le dernier mot et, presque sur le pas de la porte, se retourna pour lancer une dernière phrase ironique, qui mourut dans sa gorge lorsqu'elle réalisa qu'entre eux, c'était fini pour de bon. Il avait dû s'en rendre compte il y a longtemps, pensa-t-elle.

-Au revoir, Cal.

-Bye, Zoé.

Il replongea la tête dans ses dossiers et quand Foster revint, quelques minutes plus tard, il fit semblant d'avoir tout oublié.

* * *

Ma première fic Lie to Me, soyez indulgents!


End file.
